Fan club Kakashi
by Eleawin
Summary: [Terminé] Yaoi, KakaIru Kakashi se retrouve confrontré à un fanclub déchaîné. Iruka saura til le tirer de ce mauvais pas ? et accessoirement, lui mettre le grappin dessus ?
1. Partie 1

Fan club... Kakashi !

Par Eleawin 

( IleanaN8@aol.com - site : eleawin.site.voila.fr/index.html )

Thème Fan-club -- Kakashi !

Défi dans le cadre de la ML yaoi Naruto

Iruka laissa échapper un gémissement. Basculant soudain en arrière, il captura ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans sa chute, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il l'entendit soupirer et murmurer son nom dans son oreille. Un long frisson le parcourut.

" Kakashi..."

Quittant avec peine ses lèvres douces et tièdes, il entreprit de déposer une multitudes de baisers sur ses joues, sa nuque, descendant sur son épaule, caressant son tatouage, ses hanches, son ventre... Il l'entendit à nouveau soupirer d'aise et s'en réjouit, le coeur palpitant. De nouveau, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, bouche délicieuse que ce détestable bout de tissu ne cachait plus.

" Kakashi," murmura t-il. " Kakashi... Je t'aime."

Un regard plein de tendresse. 

" Je t'aime aussi, Iru --"

" DRIIIIIIINGGG !!! "

Bruit de tissu froissé, grognements, lourde chute suivie d'un BAM retentissant puis d'un chapelet de malédictions, toutes visant un innocent réveil qui ne faisait que son travail.

Iruka se releva lentement, les cheveux en bataille, les joues en feu, se dépêtrant de ses draps entortillés autour de lui. Il balança l'oreiller qu'il serrait encore à l'autre bout de la pièce, frustré. Et deux secondes après, il retombait sur le sol, déprimé. 

Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve... Il soupira lourdement. Un simple rêve... Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fictif, imaginaire, irréel... Tout, sauf la réalité. Et s'il avait pu un jour caressé l'idée que Kakashi voudrait bien de lui, cet espoir s'était bien vite envolé... A cause d'_elles._

Abattu, Iruka se rallongea et repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé...

*** Flash black ***

Iruka venait de finir sa classe. Konohamaru s'était particulièrement mal tenu aujourd'hui, et Iruka se sentait épuisé. Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, un paquet de copies à corriger sous le bras.

Il venait juste de s'installer à une table quand une grande bousculade se fit entendre dans le couloir. Junekei, une Chuunin récemment promue instructeur, fit alors son apparition, l'air complètement retournée.

" Il est trop beau !" s'écria t-elle sur le pas de la porte, sans sembler se rendre compte de tous les regards qui se posaient sur elle. " Je n'en crois pas mes yeux !"

Iruka sourit. Junekei était vraiment toute jeune et encore sujette à ses amourette de passage. Il lui lança un regard plein de sympathie. Il trouvait ça mignon, vraiment... Les autres dans la salle semblaient aussi amusés.

" Et qui est l'heureux élu ?" demanda Kurenai, assise à une table avec Asuma.

Junekei sembla jubiler sur place.

" Hatake Kakashi !"

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration n'était pas de même nature chez les différentes personnes présentes dans la salle. Iruka sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, le genre de froid qui vous liquéfie sur place et qui vous donne la nausée. Le regard qu'il lança à la jeune fille était tout sauf sympathique, à présent. Kurenai, elle, trouva les goûts de Junekei en matière d'hommes étranges. Elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Asuma, lui, n'en avait rien à faire. Cela ne le concernait pas, après tout.

Tous les autres dévisagèrent la Chuunin bouche bée, essayant de décrypter le sens caché de ses paroles. Ce fut finalement Anko qui brisa le silence, avec son tact habituel.

" Tu es complètement frappée, ma pauvre !" lança t-elle, éclatant de rire. " Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui porte un _masque _? Tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble !"

" Tu te trompes !" répliqua l'autre."Je l'ai vu, et je répète ce que je viens de dire : il est beau, beau, beau à en mourir ! "

Et voilà la jeune femme partie dans un grand discours vantant les qualités d'Hatake Kakashi, qu'hier encore elle ne connaissait que de vue, pensa Iruka. Il sentait un sentiment étrange monter en lui à l'entente de cette kunoichi qui parlait de _son_ Kakashi, le _sien_, à lui.

" Je demande à voir," fit finalement Anko, ses certitudes remises en cause par l'enthousiasme de Junerei.

La Chuunin secoua la tête. " C'est impossible. Par chance, je me trouvais là quand Naruto lui a arraché son masque par inadvertance en voulant échapper à Sasuke. Et il ne voudra jamais ôter son masque."

" Quelle importance ?" rétorqua l'autre. " Je veux voir son visage, et pas besoin de sa permission." Elle eut un léger rire qui donna des frissons à Iruka. " Après tout, je ne suis pas Jounin pour rien ! "

Et digne élève d'Orochimaru, pensa Iruka, la maudissant pour son audace et son sadisme. Au passage, il maudit aussi Naruto qui à cause de sa maladresse -- comment avait-il pu arracher le masque de son maître en fuyant Sasuke ? Quel idiot ! -- avait déclenché tout ce cirque. Et il maudit surtout Junerei d'avoir osé poser ses yeux impurs sur son Kakashi !

Le coeur gros, il regarda Anko, suivie de Jurenei, suivie de Kurenai, suivie de toutes les femmes présentes dans la salle sortir de la cafétéria, à la recherche du pauvre, pauvre Kakashi.

*** Fin du flash back *** 

Iruka secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvais souvenirs. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles d'Anko qui, peu après avoir réussi à arracher le masque de Kakashi, s'était proclamée chef du fan club de ce dernier. Fan club composé de tous les éléments féminins ( et masculins ) de plus de 16 ans de Konoha !

Non ! Iruka ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il était hors de question que Kakashi soit la proie de ces groupies cinglées ! Il allait tout faire pour que ces dingues s'éloignent de son amour. Et en employant les grands moyens s'il le fallait.

Déterminé, Iruka se leva et prit son petit-déjeuner, pour commencer la journée d'un bon pied.

*****

" Bâtard !"

" Imbécile."

" Crétin !"

" Fin de série."

" Je te hais !"

" Moi aussi."

" Va te faire *** ! "

" NARUTO ! Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas insulter Sasuke !? T'es vraiment lourd !"

Fier de son effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna et fit un doux sourire à son Sasuke, espérant rien qu'un micro regard de sa part. Mais niet. Le brun continua à dévisager d'un air froid le blondinet qui continuait à s'agiter en sourdine dans le dos de sa coéquipière. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent quand Naruto se mit soudain à se lui mimer des injures, qui d'après les mouvements du garçon, étaient tout sauf flatteurs. _Depuis quand je suis en dessous ?_ se demanda le garçon, mystifié. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car dans un nuage de poussière, leur maître apparut.

" Vous êtes en retard !" hurlèrent Sakura et Naruto en choeur, le doigt pointé sur le coupable.

Mais cette fois, pas d'excuses à dormir debout, pas de blagues au goût douteux.... Kakashi regarda autour de lui, semblant attendre quelque chose.

" Maître Kakashi ?" demanda timidement Sakura, surprise par l'étonnante attitude leur professeur. " Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

" Nous le saurons dans une minute," répondit le Jounin, l'air assez tendu.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard, toutes traces de disputes envolées. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...

Soudain, une bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre, et ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme. Kakashi laissa échapper un soupir las, et dans un claquement sec, disparut. Naruto regarda bouche ouverte la horde de kunoichis menées par Anko disparaître à son tour, créant un gigantesque nuage de poussière.

Couverts de poussière, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent.

" Maître Kakashi aurait-il des problèmes ?" demanda pensivement Sakura.

" Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs," grogna Sasuke.

" Puisqu'on a pas entraînement, allons manger des ramens," conclut Naruto.

***

La deuxième partie bientôt, en attendant laissez moi vos commentaires ;)


	2. Partie 2

Fan club... Kakashi !

Par Eleawin 

( IleanaN8@aol.com - site : eleawin.site.voila.fr/index.html )

Thème Fan-club -- Kakashi !

Défi dans le cadre de la ML yaoi Naruto

_Merci à Koyo, Marionnette et Shunrya pour leurs reviews !_

Iruka avait passé la pire matinée de sa vie. Dans chaque pièce où il mettait les pieds, à chaque détour de couloir, il pouvait entendre les commentaires de toute nature sur Kakashi. 

" Il a vingt-six ans... Un âge idéal pour se marier !" disait l'une.

" Non seulement c'est l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha mais en plus il est beau à en couper le souffle !" disait l'autre.

Iruka soupira lourdement. Il aurait voulu mettre son plan à exécution -- attraper ce maudit fan-club et le donner en pâture à Kyuubi -- mais sa nature bonne et généreuse avait reprit le dessus. Franchement, comment pouvait-il leur en vouloir d'aimer Kakashi ?

Il eut un sourire triste. Toutes les femmes célibataires de Konoha s'étaient passées le mot pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Iruka n'avait plus aucune chance... Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle des professeurs pour pouvoir déprimer en paix, résigné. Avec toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, Kakashi ne choisirait jamais Iruka, c'était une évidence.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'Anko apparut devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

" Iruka ?" fit-elle. " Comment vas-tu ?"

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, et réprima un soupir.

" Bien," répondit-il d'un ton le plus neutre possible. " Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Anko ?"

La kunoichi lui lança un regard en biais et joignit ses mains. " En fait... Il me semble que tu connais Hatake Kakashi ? C'est lui qui s'occupe de ton protégé..."

Iruka lui retourna un regard mi-suspicieux, mi-atterré. Il avait un comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et le sourire d'Anko ne présageait rien de bon. La jeune femme lui agita sous le nez un espèce de badge rouge où les lettres " Kakashi Fan-Club" étaient inscrites en gras.

" J'ai un petit service à te demander Iruka ," minauda t-elle, l'ai rusé -- trop, au goût du professeur --. " Puisque tu semble connaître Kakashi, j'ai pensé que ce serait vraiment _gentil_ de ta part si tu avais l'obligeance de m'arranger un petit rendez-vous avec lui..."

Avant qu'Iruka n'ait le temps de s'étouffer d'indignation, deux jeunes femmes qui comméraient tranquillement dans leur coin se retournèrent.

" Anko !" s'écria l'une d'elle. " Il est hors de question que tu obtiennes Kakashi de cette manière ! Si Iruka doit arranger un rendez-vous pour l'une d'entre nous, ce sera pour moi !"

Battement de cils. " N'est ce pas Iruka ?"

Avant qu'Iruka n'ait le temps de s'étouffer une seconde fois d'indignation, Anko éclata de rire. Un sourire qu'Iruka qualifia de purement sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Dans un claquement sec, un kunai sorti d'on ne sait où tomba dans sa main.

" Oh, mais il y a aucun soucis !" déclara t-elle, jouant négligemment avec son arme. " Nous allons combattre pour Kakashi. La gagnante pourra avoir son rendez-vous."

Et elle acheva sa phrase par une oeillade meurtrière à la Orochimaru. Les deux autres femmes ne demandèrent pas leur reste et prirent les jambes à leur cou. Anko se tourna de nouveau vers Iruka, son air angélique revenu sur son visage.

" Alors Iruka ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix charmeuse. " Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, on se connaît depuis des années..."

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, elle prit la rougeur de ses joues pour de la timidité et eut un grand sourire, pensant que son charme fonctionnait.

" Merci beaucoup !" jubila t-elle. " Et tiens."

Sans que l'autre ne puisse réagir, Anko accrocha le badge du fan-club sur sa veste de Chuunin, et disparut se préparer. Iruka resta un instant planté au beau milieu du couloir, terminant sa crise d'apoplexie, jusqu'à que l'Hokage ne lui demande ce qu'il n'allait pas.

" Elles sont toutes folles !!!" hurla t-il, à demi-sanglotant.

Pauvre, pauvre Iruka...

***

Et pauvre, pauvre Kakashi...

Ce dernier n'avait cessé de s'enfuir et de se cacher durant ces dernières 24h. Poursuivi sans relâche par une bande de kunoichi enragées, il avait dû user de toute son habilité d'Anbu pour leur échapper. On devrait les engager chez les chasseurs de ninja, pensa t-il avec lassitude, elles étaient encore plus coriaces que toutes les équipes d'Anbu de tous les villages du monde réunies. Impossible de leur faire lâcher prise !

Il avait d'abord envisagé de quitter le village, mais ils avaient des élèves sous sa responsabilité et ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Il avait ensuite essayé de convaincre les femmes qu'il était un très mauvais parti, leur expliquant qu'il y avait des raisons à qu'il soit toujours célibataire. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elles ne voulaient rien entendre. Tout ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était lui arracher son masque !

Il frissonna à nouveau. Il faisait froid dans les caves de Konoha. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il s'installa du mieux qu'il put dans le canapé décrépi du bunker souterrain, ayant décidé d'attendre que l'agitation tombe pour réapparaître. Déprimé, il repensa à son Paradis du Batifolage tombé de sa poche lors de sa fuite. Il ne pourrait même pas s'occuper ! Il décida de faire un petit somme, jusqu'à qu'on vienne le chercher. Il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Tsunade de lui avoir indiqué cette petite cachette....

***

L'Hokage lui tendit une tasse de thé bien fumante, comme une bienveillante grand-mère l'aurait offerte à son petit-fils. Mis à part que Tsunade avait tout sauf le profil d'une grand-mère. 

" Alors, racontes moi tout, Iruka. Que se passe t-il ?" demanda t-elle fermement, s'installant derrière son bureau.

Le jeune homme soupira d'un air chagrin, les mains autour de sa tasse. Et secoua la tête.

" Rien du tout, Hokage-sama," murmura t-il d'un ton lamentable.

'" Tut tut," fit Tsunade. " Pas de ça avec moi. D'ailleurs," ajouta t-elle," tu devrais avoir honte de mentir à ton Hokage ! Soit un digne Shinobi, Iruka et racontes moi ce qu'il se passe !"

Sous la pression de la femme et des derniers évènements, Iruka craqua et déballa tout. 

Il avoua tout, absolument tout à Tsunade : à quel point il était amoureux de Kakashi, à quel point cela lui faisait mal que celui-ci ne s'en rende pas compte, à quel point ce nouveau fan-club émergeant avait réduit à néant ses maigres espoirs... Tsunade écoutait, silencieuse pour une fois, le front plissé. 

Iruka s'arrêta finalement, à bout de souffle et les joues rouges. En ce moment précis, il aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher sous terre, grâce à une technique ninja ou quoi que ce soit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître, sous le poids de la honte et de la gêne. Mais quel ninja faisait-il !

Il lança un regard désespéré à Tsunade, attendant que celle-ci appelle quelqu'un pour le jeter dehors pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Mais cela n'arriva jamais.

" Je vois," murmura Tsunade, croisant ses mains sur sa table.

" Vous voyez ?" répéta Iruka, abasourdi.

" Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. J'ai une mission à te confier, Iruka."

Le Chuunin se demanda _comment_ l'Hokage pouvait envisager de lui donner une mission à un moment pareil mais se retint. A la place, il hocha la tête et tourna vers elle toute son attention.

" C'est une mission de classe A." fit Tsunade. " Elle nécessite un ninja de grand courage, mais surtout, de grande sensibilité. Je te confie la tâche d'apaiser la pauvre bête traquée se trouvant dans le bunker de l'Académie, Iruka. Va, et tâche de ne pas faillir."

***

Le propre d'un bon ninja était de ne pas poser de questions et d'obéir à ses supérieurs. Iruka ne se considérait pas comme un bon ninja mais assez pour en tout cas obéir à ce principe. C'est donc une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il se retrouva frissonnant dans le tunnel souterrain, un kunai à la main. Si Tsunade-sama avait cherché à se débarrasser de lui, elle n'était pas allée de main morte. Iruka se demanda quelle genre de bête il trouverait dans le bunker... Avec sa chance, sans doute quelque chose de gigantesque et d'affreux ! Peut-être un autre fan-club qui lui demanderait des rencards avec Kakashi....

Mais cette mission avait l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit. Concentré, il avança prudemment dans le tunnel, une boule de lumière flottant au dessus de sa main gauche. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, sauf celui du vent soufflant par les conduits de ventilation. Iruka aperçut finalement une porte à demi-entrouverte. 

Posant une main prudente sur la poignée, il jeta d'abord un bref coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, prêt à toute éventualité. Au premier abord, le bunker semblait vide. Mais ses sens lui indiquaient une présence dans la pièce, présence paisible et sans agressivité, sans doute inconsciente. Iruka se sentit soulagé. Il arrivait au terme de sa mission, finalement.

Un peu plus rassuré mais toujours sur ses gardes, Iruka avança vers sa cible, endormi sur le canapé. Et il fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha sa boule lumineuse.

Il y avait un ange allongé juste devant lui. C'était soit un ange, soit un rêve. Ou bien les deux à la fois. Il y avait _Kakashi_ devant lui ! Iruka resta un bon moment sans bouger, osant à peine respirer de peur de le réveiller. Kakashi semblait tellement paisible, ses mèches blanches balayant ses joues et son front sous le léger courant d'air. Il aurait voulu lui enlever son masque, pouvoir voir ce visage qu'il aimait tant et qu'il ne voyait jamais....

Combien de temps s'écoula t-il avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à le réveiller ? Iruka ne le savait pas, et ce fut avec réticence qu'il le fit. Il vit Kakashi cligner des yeux, désorienté, puis se remettre en position assise. Le coeur battant à tout rompre pour une raison inconnue, Iruka recula d'un pas.

" I.. Iruka ?"

Kakashi ne s'attendait visiblement pas à que ce soit lui qui vienne le chercher. Croisant son regard, Iruka se rendit compte que ce dernier avait ôté son bandeau frontal, laissant son Sharingan visible. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer l'oeil écarlate, fasciné... Si rouge et si pénétrant, qui semblait pouvoir lire dans votre âme... Iruka se secoua et se força à se remettre les pieds sur terre.

" Hokage-sama m'a demandé de venir te..." Iruka hésita. Le 'apaiser la pauvre bête traquée' de Tsunade pourrait blesser Kakashi. Qu'entendait-elle pas là d'ailleurs ? "... Te chercher."

Les yeux de Kakashi s'agrandirent pour une indiscernable raison. Un peu surpris, Iruka suivit son regard et posa ses yeux sur le badge " Kakashi Fan" qui ornait fièrement sa poitrine. Il rougit violemment et s'empressa de l'arracher.

" Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !" balbutia t-il, pivoine.

Quelle honte ! Il n'oserait plus jamais lui faire face ! Atterré, il vit Kakashi porter une main à sa bouche, essayant de réprimer sans succès un fou rire qu'il laissa finalement éclater. Vexé, Iruka attendit qu'il ait fini de rire de lui pour lui faire sèchement signe de le suivre.

" Iruka," l'entendit-il appeler.

Il hésita un instant à se retourner. Il se sentait furieux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le mieux pour lui était de s'éloigner le plus vite de Kakashi, sans quoi... 

" Iruka ?" interrogea de nouveau la voix inquiète du Jounin.

" Quoi !?" éclata t-il, agressif.

Iruka regretta toute de suite ses mots en voyant l'air choqué de l'autre homme. Un silence pesant s'installa, les deux protagonistes se juchant du regard.

" Je... suis désolé." lâcha finalement Iruka d'une voix blanche. " Désolé."

Kakashi le regarda un instant sans répondre, avant de secouer doucement la tête.

" Non... C'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû rire. Je ne voulais pas te vexer," murmura t-il.

Sa voix sonnait si contrite qu'Iruka dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglot en se chargeant de tous les pêchés du monde. Tout était de sa faute ! Il ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention de présenter de nouveau ses excuses, quand il vit l'étincelle espiègle dans le regard du ninja.

" Mais dommage que tu ne fasses pas partie de mon fan-club !" lança Kakashi, les yeux rieurs. " Tu ne m'aime donc pas, Iruka ?"

" Hein ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Enfin non ! Enfin..." s'emmêla Iruka, paniqué. " Tu te moques de moi !" s'écria t-il, se ressaisissant vivement.

Il n'obtint qu'un léger rire en réponse. Iruka sentit sa colère s'évanouir. Il était impossible de rester longtemps fâché contre cet homme ! Décidant de jouer le jeu, il sortit le badge qu'il avait précipitamment fourré dans sa poche.

" Je suis bien sûr membre du fan club d'Hatake Kakashi, qui ne l'est pas ?" demanda t-il, levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Jounin passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête, assis sur le canapé. Définitivement amusé, Iruka lui agita un doigt sous le nez.

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas membre !"

" Non..." répondit l'autre avec sérieux. " Je fais parti d'un autre fan-club..."

" Oh."

La phrase de Kakashi fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Iruka. Ainsi, Kakashi serait sous le charme d'une autre personne ? Une des femmes de Konoha avait réussit son coup finalement, pensa t-il amèrement. Cachant sa déception par un sourire, il frotta d'un geste machinal le badge étincelant à sa poitrine, l'air gêné.

Kakashi dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il reprit la parole.

" Je me demande bien pourquoi le sérieux Iruka a décidé de rejoindre le fan-club," fit-il pensivement.

Il se décala un peu quand un Chuunin un peu déprimé vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Peut-être éprouve t-il de l'admiration pour lui," répondit doucement Iruka. " Peut-être avait-il envie qu'il le remarque..."

" Iruka ne passe pas inaperçu à ses yeux pourtant..."

" Peut-être n'en a t-il pas l'impression ?"

Le rire de Kakashi lui donna un frisson dans le dos.

" Peut-être est-il aveugle alors.." murmura le Jounin. " Ou peut-être sommes-nous tous aveugles..."

Ils étaient tellement proches, jambe contre jambe, épaule contre épaule. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la boule lumineuse d'Iruka tombée à terre.

" Si nous sommes aveugles, que quelqu'un nous ouvre les yeux," souffla Iruka.

Pourquoi son coeur battait si vite ? Pourquoi malgré le froid et les courant d'air la seule sensation qui l'envahissait était cette chaleur réconfortante ?

" Peut-être est-ce déjà fait..."

La voix de Kakashi était un léger murmure dans son oreille, murmure caressant et doux. Iruka frissonna, trop surpris pour faire un geste. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, se répétait-il, écarlate. Mais quand ses doigts caressèrent sa peau... Des lèvres souples et tièdes se posèrent sur les siennes, comme dans le plus beau rêve qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un magnifique rêve, mais le corps de Kakashi contre lui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. C'était peut être un rêve d'amour...

***

Raidou, écarlate, laissa échapper un léger toussotement que les deux autres ignorèrent. Penchés sur la boule de cristal, Tsunade et Genma observaient avec intérêt ce qu'il se passait dans les sous-sols de l'Académie.

" Hokage-sama..." murmura faiblement le ninja. " Vous ne devriez pas..."

" Oh, Raidou, ne sois pas si coincé !" s'écria la chef du village sans se retourner. " Je suis l'Hokage après tout, je me dois de veiller au bien être de mes ninjas !"

" Mais... pas de cette façon !" protesta le pauvre Shinobi.

Genma lui lança un regard placide. Raidou regardait partout sauf dans la sphère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait... Il haussa les épaules, mâchouillant sa paille. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être garde du corps de Tsunade-sama...

Fin -- Eleawin

4/04/2004


End file.
